Falling In Love With My Enemy (FILWME)
by Kim Seonna
Summary: Choi Jinhyun, yeoja pintar dan populer disekolahnya. ia menemui musuh beratnya, Byun Baekhyun. Jinhyun berusaha untuk merebut peringkat pertama Baekhyun dengan cara licik. Apakah Jinhyun akan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? EXO fanfic/Straight/SchoolLife/typo(s)/gaje
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kim Seonna

Title: Falling In Love With My Enemy (FILWME)

Genre: School Life, Romance, dkk/?

Cast: Choi Jinhyun(OC)

Byun Baekhyun

EXO's Member

Sisanya temukan sendiri~

* * *

Ini FF pertama saya~ semoga memuaskan yaa…. ini ide dari otak saya sendiri (emang punya otak? xD) jadi tolong dimaafkan kalau ada alur atau cerita yang sama dgn FF lain—mungkin.

Seneng bgt banyak temen2 yang nunggu FF ini publish harusnya sih publish dipertengahan liburan, tapi ini malah publish pas udah mau masuk… hadoohh -_-

Yasudahlah.. monggo dibaca FFnya~~ saya juga mau BIGTHANKS diakhir~

* * *

..

..

..

Typo(s) area/?

..

..

..

**START!**

* * *

_Tok.. tokk.. tokk.._

"_Noona, ireonayo….. bangunn.. udah siang noonaa"_

"Haiish, suara berisik apa sih itu."

"_Noonaaaa… bangunnnn!" TOK TOKK TOOKKK_

Gedoran pintu itu semakin keras diikuti dengan suara namja di balik pintu itu yang tambah berisik-menurut yeoja yang dipanggil namja dibalik pintu dengan sebutan 'Noona' itu.

"Aarrgghh namdongsaeng sialan. Berisik sekali sih dia" yeoja itu memilih untuk menutup telinganya dengan bantal untuk tidak mendengar suara 'namdongsaeng sialannya' itu.

"_Eommaaa… noona ngga mau bangun tuuhhh…" _terdengar suara namja yang ternyata adalah namdongsaeng sang yeoja yang telah terganggu tidur nyenyaknya itu. Namja itu mengadu kepada eommanya.

"JINHYUUUUNNNNN~~" suara eomma kedua anak itu mengglegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan dirumah itu. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Nde eomma ku tersayanggg~~"

"aiiishh.. dasar albino sialan" Yeoja yang dipanggil Jinhyun itu mengrutu sambil bangun dari ranjang kesayangannya dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Jinhyun menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada dua orang menunggunya disana.

Ia melewati namdongsaeng dengan memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya. "aku akan membalasmu albino." Ucapnya berbisik pada sang adik. Yang dibisiki hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Hari ini adalah pengumuman kenaikan kelas. Jinhyun sangat berharap ia mendapatkan peringkat 1 untuk paralel dan tentu saja peringkat kelas juga. Karna pasalnya, Jinhyun semenjak masuk sekolah ini, ia selalu menduduki peringkat 2 untuk paralel, dan peringkat 1 untuk dikelas. Dan akhirnya ia sangat berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan peringkat 1 paralel itu, dan hari ini… adalah penentuannya!

* * *

..

..

..

..

— Didepan pintu gerbang sekolah—

Karna mereka termasuk orang populer, mereka tidak mungkin bisa hidup dengan tenang/?. Seperti sekarang, mereka berdua berangat bersama dan akhirnya ..…

"woohhh... Sehunnie," Sehun. Benar, itu nama namdongsaeng Jinhyun. " kamu berangkat bareng sama noona ini lagi? Noona itu cantik lho.. Kamu pacaran ya?" Teman Sehun yang berkulit tan itu menyenggol pundak Sehun sambil berkata seperti itu. Sehun hanya menatapnya tak peduli. Raut muka Jinhyun yang tadinya cerah menjadi suram karna mendengar pernyataan teman Sehun barusan. Ya, dia pasti tidak terima dibilang pacarnya Sehun. Mungkin dia tidak akan sudi seumur hidup, karna dia adalah kakak kandungnya.

Ya, mereka memang selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Mau tidak mau harus seperti itu, karna sialnya kakak-adik itu berada pada satu sekolah yang sama. Dan eommanya meminta mereka untuk berangkat bersama setiap harinya, hingga akhirnya terdengar gossip tidak enak seperti tadi.

Jinhyun lebih memilih meninggalkan namdongsaeng dan teman gilanya itu—menurut Jinhyun. Ia segera menuju kelasnya yang sangat membosankan itu—pastinya.

Mungkin kalian bingung, kenapa teman Sehun itu tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka yang ternyata hanya sebatas kakak-adik kandung. Itu karna kelakuan mereka juga, mereka memang orang yang pemalas, sehingga mereka tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun. Tapi mereka tidak ada maksud lain atau menyembunyikan fakta hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya MALAS, lagipula mereka adalah orang populer disekolah ini, mereka belum siap menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari _fans_nya itu.

* * *

..

..

..

..

Suasana dikelas masih lumayan sepi, Jinhyun duduk dibangkunya dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jinhyunniieee~~" seorang _yeonam_—yeoja namja mungkin, menghampiri Jinhyun yang sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu, dengan menepuk bahu Jinhyun keras plus suaranya yang cempreng itu—menurut Jinhyun.

"Mwo Kyungsoo? Kau mengkagetkan aku babo!" Jinhyun memukul lengan temannya—yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu dengan tempat pensilnya.

"aww.. sakit! Kamu tuh yeoja apa namja sih? Kasar banget!" Kyungsoo mehrong kepada Jinhyun sambil mengelus lengannya yang malang itu, baru pagi-pagi sudah dapat _hadiah _dari temannya itu.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu seperti itu! Kau itu yeoja atau namja? Kenapa suara mu cempreng seperti bibi tidak mendapat arisan, huh?" Jinhyun balik bertanya kepada Kyungsoo disertai dengan _smirk. _Karna dia yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan dapat menjawabnya.

"tentu saja aku namja! Aku kan tampan" kyungsoo menjawab dengan sangat percaya diri.

"kau itu cantik, babo!" Jinhyun tidak akan berhenti untuk menjahili Kyungsoo. Dan murid-murid yang lain sudah sering melihat perdebatan ini dipagi hari, dan dengan topik yang sama. Mereka manusia yang aneh.

"au ah.. bodo amat" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan menimbulkan tertawaan kemenangan yang diciptakan oleh Jinhyun.

"Huahahahha… aku menangg~~" Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"eumm, Jinhyun." Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara. "Menurutmu ... kamu bisa ngalahin orang yang kemarin mendapat peringkat satu _paralel_ itu? Katanya dia itu pinter banget lohh..."

"Hhhhh~ Soo baby, aku yakin aku bisa. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan melihat kelayar pengumuman yang berisikan peringkat kelas dan _paralel. _Aku akan melihat, siapa yang berada di posisi pertama, apakah masih orang itu... atau... aku" Jinhyun bicara panjang lebar kepada Kyungsoo, dan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman yang sangat yakin. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman kepada Jinhyun. Mereka berdua manusia yang aneh, kadang suka bertengkar hebat dan kadang saling berbagi cerita dengan hangat, sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi itulah mereka.

Jung seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka, kelas 2-B. "anak-anak kalian sudah dapat melihat hasil ujian kemarin, beserta peringkatnya di layar pengumuman. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan.."

"hya, Hyunnie.. ayo kita lihat ke layar pengumuman" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Jinhyun yang berada disebelahnya, "hhhh~ nde. Kajja..." Jinhyun menghela napas gugup, dan Kyungsoo menarik lengannya.

* * *

..

..

..

..

—Didepan layar pengumuman—

Semua murid disini pasti merasakannya, gugup, takut, panik dan berbagai perasaan lainnya, ketika ingin melihat hasil jerih payah mereka seminggu yang lalu. Termasuk Jinhyun, mungkin dia yang paling terlihat sangat gugup. Karna terlihat ia sedang memejamkan mata didepan layar pengumuman. "ya, Jinhyun! Buka mata mu kalau mau melihat kau ada diposisi berapa!" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat disamping Jinhyun persis, hingga Jinhyun melakukan gerak refleknya, yaitu menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

Jinhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Setelah ia telah melihat hasilnya, ia membulatkan mata seperti mata Kyungsoo O.O

Yang ada dilayar pengumuman itu tertulis bahwa Jinhyun mendapatkan peringkat 1 dikelasnya—itu sudah biasa. Dan untuk paralel, ia mendapatkan peringkat…2, yah itu membuat Jinhyun kesal dengan kenyataan pahit—menurutnya, yang telah menimpanya itu. Karna merasa penasaran, Jinhyun menggadahkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat nama seseorang yang menduduki peringkat 1 paralel, orang itu bernama… Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau musuhkku sekarang." Jinhyun meninggalkan layar pengumuman yang ramai dengan murid-murid itu dengan perasaan kesal. Mungkin dia akan menyusun sebuah rencana licik.

* * *

TBC or END ?

* * *

Hualaahhh… maaf kalo kependekan, mungkin lebih tepatnya saya sengaja.. hoho~ tapi mungkin di chap selajutnya saya bakal lebih panjang lagi~~ ^^

BIGTHANKS: **Kim Hyobin** eonni yang udah bantuin nyari judul FF ini, huuuaaa bener2 makasi bgt~! Judul ini dari dia lho~~

**Sunghyun **yang juga bantuin nyari judul FF, gomawo :*

**Lydiah** eonni juga, eonni yang otaknya udah saya cemari dgn hal2 yadong dan byuntae #plakk

**Temen SD, TK, SMP, Twitter **yang udah nunggu2 FF ini dan nyemangatin aku untuk cepet publish.. hikss aku terhuraa TAT

dan tentunya untuk para **READERS **^^ apalagi yang **REVIEW**, beh.. saya kasi bonus cipok :***

Sippo~ gitu aja deh ya… saya sangat sangat sangat mengharapkan **REVIEW** kalian plus **KRITIK SARAN**.. oke? ^^

Byee~

etunggu bentar/?

Saya cuma mau ngingetin, kalo besok ituu...

**HARI SENIN~! **siapa disini yg phobia hari seninn? huahahahah xD

udah ah, saya ilang beneran/? daahh~ *puufff* *ilang*


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kim Seonna

Title: Falling In Love With My Enemy (FILWME)

Genre: School Life, Romance, dkk/?

Cast: Choi Jinhyun(OC)

Byun Baekhyun

EXO's Member

Sisanya temukan sendiri~

* * *

Ini dia chapter 2 nya~~ mian kalo masih ada yang salah-salah juga ^^ makanya, jangan sungkan2 buat Kritik or Saran yaa~ Oiya, saya mau kasih kabar gembira buat Fujoshi kyk saya~ hohoho XD

Kalian disini ada yang ChanBaek shipper ngga? Sedih tau… moment-nya dikit bangett…. Hiks #curcol

Yasudah lah.. dari pada curcol mending lanjut baca yaa~~

Cekidot~!

* * *

..

..

..

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s)**

..

..

..

**DON'T BE SILENT READER !**

..

..

..

**START!**

* * *

—hari libur—

**Jinhyun POV**

"_Eh babo! Ireonaa.. aku mau nonton TV~!_"

Aku mendengar suara yang agak familiar. Benar-benar mengganggu! Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat wajah lelaki yang paling aku benci seumur hidup, Sehun. Namdongsaeng sialanku.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! minggir sana! aku mau nonton TV, Jinhyunn!"

Oh, aku semalam tidur di sofa TV? Aigo, aku baru ingat. Kalau tadi malam aku begadang untuk menonton Film di TV, karna hari ini libur, aku berani untuk begadang. Lagi pula film yang bagus itu di tengah malam. Dan, tunggu….. tadi albino bilang aku apaaa?

"Hyaa! Albino!" aku bangun dari posisi tidurku. "Kamu tadi panggil aku apa hah?! Panggil aku noona! Ini bukan saatnya YAJA TIME! " namdongsaeng sialan.

"cerewet. Bagiku, Yaja Time itu berlaku ketika tidak ada orang tua dirumah" ia menjawab dengan muka WaTaDos—WajahTanpaDosa— nya, lalu menyingkirkan kaki ku yang berada disofa.

"ugh appo" aku meringis kesakitan, karna kakiku yang disingkirkan Sehun tadi mengenai meja didepan sofa. kaki ku yang malang. "iihh baboo!" kulempar bantal sofa tepat mengenai mukanya. Aku merasa menang~

"ck, sana mandi. Sudah siang tau, jorok!" ia melemparku dengan bungkus makanan ringan yang baru saja dimakannya. Kalau saja aku mempunyai Death Note, ia adalah orang pertama yang akan aku bunuh.

"albino sialan!" langsung saja aku berdiri dari sofa dan menuju kamarku, dan segera membersihkan diri.

"albino, eomma sama appa pergi?" aku yang sudah selesai mandi menuruni tangga sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

"nde" jawabnya singkat dan sudah pasti membuat aku kesal setengah mati. Ku lampar saja handuk yang ku pakai tadi, dan aku langsung kabur kedapur.

"Sialan kau Jinhyunn!" dari dapur aku mendengar teriakkannya, dia memanggilku Jinhyun, sialan. Andai ada eomma dan appa disiniiii…..

* * *

..

..

..

..

Aku kembali kekamar dengan membawa segelas susu dan selembar roti panggang. Dan menyambar _smartphone _ku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Berniat untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

_To : Chanyeol_

_Yeol, aku mau nanya dongggg….._

_Send._

Kutunggu beberapa menit tapi orang itu belum membalas juga, akhirnya aku mengirim pesan yang sama lagi, siapa tahu dia tidak sadar _handphone_ nya berbunyi.

Tapi nihil, tetap tidak ada balasan. Dan aku mengambil keputuskan untuk menelponnya.

_Tutt….tutt… "yeob—"_

"yeolbalessmsmkucepetan" aku berbicara dengan cepat dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan telponnya tanpa persetujuan sang lawan bicara. Yah, aku memang menghemat pulsa. Apa salahnya?

Akhirnya ada sms masuk yang aku yakin dari orang yang aku telpon tadi.

_From: Chanyeol_

_Eh, ngehemat pulsa banget sih -_- aku belum selesai ngomong udah diputus aja. Mau nanya apa?_

_To: Chanyeol_

_Hehehe.. kamu telpon aku dulu deh, kalo di sms males ngetik.. hoho_

_From: Chanyeol_

_Ck._

Haha.. aku tahu sekarang Chanyeol merasa kesal, kekeke.. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar _smartphone _ku berbunyi, langsung saja kutekan tombol hijau.

"nde, yeoboseyo~ hehe"

"_mau nanya apaan?"_

"kamu kenal Byun Baekhyun?"

"_ehhmm… kenal sih, pernah ngobrol sekali"_

"seperti apa orangnya?" tanyaku antusias

"_hemm.. dia namja, pendek, pakai kacamata, dan dia yang selalu mendapat ranking 1 itu kan?.." _

"ahh... oke, gomawo atas informasinya Chanyeollie~" oh jadi dia itu namja, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

"_wae? Kamu mau ngelakuin rencana licik lagi"_

"ish, itu ngga licik kok" jawabku sambil mempout kan bibirku, walaupun aku tahu Chanyeol tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"_aigoo..jangan lah Jinhyun.. jangan gunain rencana licik untuk kepentingan pribadi mu lagi"_

"yeol, ini ngga licik kok.. beneran deh. Udah ya, aku mau makan.. bye~" ku putuskan hubungan telpon ku dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa dia berfikiran aku akan melakukan tindakan yang licik? Tidak kok, rencanaku itu: aku ingin mendekati Baekhyun, karna Chanyeol bilang dia seorang namja, jadi aku ingin membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadaku dengan pesonaku yang luar biasa ini. dan setelah ia jatuh cinta padaku, aku akan membuat ia melalaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya, sehingga ia mendapat nilai yang buruk, dan aku akan merebut peringkatnya. Itu tidak licik kan?

Kuhempaskan tubuh ku keranjang, "semoga saja rencanaku berhasil" aku membayangkan muka Baekhyun dengan yang tadi Chanyeol diskripsikan. Aku tidak sabar. Baek, you're my ENEMY.

* * *

..

..

..

..

—Di Sekolah—

Haahhh~~ akhirnya hari masuk sekolah tiba juga.. aku tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencana ku. Selama liburan aku mencari informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun, dari tanggal lahir sampai phobianya aku tahu, kekeke~ internet sangat berguna ternyata. Kemarin aku sudah memberi tahu rencanaku kepada teman-temanku yang lain, mereka sama seperti Chanyeol, mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan di telpon tempo hari, "_aigoo..jangan lah Jinhyun.. jangan gunain rencana licik untuk kepentingan pribadi mu lagi." _Ck,Yang penting, akhirnya mereka semua menyetujui rencanaku.

Karna jam pelajaran belum dimulai, aku akan pergi ke kelas Baekhyun, dia berada di kelas 2-C. Rencana ku akan dimulai.

Aku mulai memasuki kelas 2-C, semua pasang mata langsung mengarah kepada ku. Aku sudah bilang kan, bahwa aku populer disekolah ini. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak mempedulikan kehadiranku, aku rasa dia tidak menyadarinya, dia sedang berada dipojok kelas, berkutat dengan buku ditangannya, dia sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri—membaca buku— dan aku yakin, itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"_waahh… itu Jinhyun kan? Cantik yaa.." "beruntung banget kelas kita dikunjungin dia, dia mau ketemu siapa ya"_ aku mendengar beberapa murid membicarakan ku, aku tidak peduli mereka membicarakanku tentang apa. Aku melewati semua murid yang menatap ku, aku menuju ke pojok kelas itu, tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Hai Baekhyun.." aku duduk tepat disebelahnya. Omoo dia benar-benar culun, memakai kacamata besar dan tebal, rambut yang disisir dengan sangat rapi, pakaian yang tidak melanggar aturan, ahh benar benar…. Persis seperti yang Chanyeol diskripsikan.

"oh, ada apa?" dia bertanya sembari membetulkan kacamata tebalnya itu.

"eumm.. aku mau bicara sebentar" ucap ku dengan meng-imut-kan muka ku.

"_ihh, Jinhyun mau bicara sama Baekhyun, beneran tuh? Orang terpopuler ngomong sama orang terculun.. cih"_ aku mendengar ada yang membicara kan Baekhyun, ckck sangat dikucilkan kah dia? Kasian.

"oh, boleh. Kapan?" dia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan muka yang aku imut kan tadi.

"eum, berhubung bel pelajaran akan bunyi sebentar lagi, gimana kalau ketika jam istirahat saja? Dikantin." Aku melihat jam tangan sebentar, dan menghadap kemukanya dengan tersenyum imut.

"nde." Menjawab singkat lalu langsung melanjutkan membaca buku tadi. Sebagus apa sih buku itu, sampai aku terkalahkan oleh buku yang sedang ia baca, huh.

"bye~~" aku mengerlingkan mata kearahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak peduli denganku. Aku tidak akan menyerah, lihat saja.

* * *

—Di kelas 2-B—

"Jinhyun~ kamu dari mana? Dari tadi aku cariin tau…" Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri ku.

"aku habis dari kelas sebelah, kelas Baekhyun. hehe" aku menjawab dengan cengiran lebar khas Chanyeol.

"aigo…. Hyunnie~ kamu serius mau ngelakuin itu, hem?" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah ku.

"beneran lah.. kan aku udah bilang. Udah kamu ga usah mikirin aku" aku menunjukan muka imut andalanku.

"cih, ke-pede-an. Udah ah, gurunya udah masuk.." dia kembali ketempat duduknya dan mengikuti pelajaran.

* * *

**Author POV**

—Istirahat—

_Krriiinggg~~!_

Bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi, Jinhyun langsung menuju kelas sebelah, tempat Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun tidak pernah kekantin selama jam istirahat, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca buku diperpustakaan atau memakan bekalnya dikelas, sendirian.

"Baekhyunn~~~" Jinhyun berjalan riang kearahnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Jinhyun sebentar, lalu Jinhyun pun langsung menarik lengannya menuju kekantin.

Dilorong Jinhyun bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya—Kyungsoo Kris Luhan Suho Chanyeol Kiyoung—

"Jinhyun.. —"

"daahhhh…" Jinhyun memutus omongan Kris, dan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk segera menuju kantin.

"dasar anak itu.." Suho berkata sambil melewati Kris yang membeku, mungkin dia tidak rela tangan Jinhyun memegang lengan Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun POV**

Ini yeoja apaan sih, sok kenal banget. Aku tahu dia, dia adalah Choi Jinhyun, perempuan paling populer disekolah ini. Tapi apa-apaan dia, tiba-tiba datang dan menyeretku ke kantin. Yah, ini memang pertama kali aku ke kantin. Tapi dia mendekati ku berniat baik kan?

Aku melihat banyak _death glare _tertuju padaku. Hhh~ aku bisa mati lama-lama.

"Baek mau pesan apa? Aku traktir~" Jinhyun menoleh kearah ku. Aku akui, dia itu cantik, sangat cantik malah, tapi aku sering membuang mukaku ketika bertatapan dengannya. Entahlah, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan jantungku. Apa aku harus memeriksanya ke dokter?

"baek?" dia mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajahku. Ah sial, aku melamunkannya.

"ah nde, aku pesan jus strawberry saja " aku menjawab sambil membuka buku, mengalihkan mataku untuk tidak melihat wajahnya.

"oh iya, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" aku bertanya sambil tetap membaca buku yang aku pegang. Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya. Aku lihat dia sedikit cemberut, mempout-kan bibirnya. Ah, benar-benar…

"Hya! Kamu ngomong sama aku apa sama buku?!" dia mengambil paksa buku yang aku baca tadi. Akhirnya aku menatap matanya.

_Dheg!_

"ck, apa?" aku hanya bisa menjawab sok jutek sambil membuang wajahku kearah lain.

"Baek, kamu kan peringkat satu terus, kamu mau bantuin aku belajar kan? Kita jadi teman belajar. Oke?" dia memasang wajah penuh harap.

"nde." Jawab ku singkat. Tapi sebenarnya aku agak sedikit curiga kepadanya, aku takut bila dia hanya mempermainkan aku yang culun ini. Yah, walaupun manurutku aku tidak terlalu culun sih. Tapi semoga saja tidak, sepertinya dia orang baik.

**Author POV**

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyun langsung mencium pipi Baekhyun. Dengan raut muka yang masih kaget, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jinhyun yang telah menciumnya.

"w-wae?" dengan takut dan gugup Baekhyun bertanya pada Jinhyun. Tentu saja gugup karna Jinhyun yang telah menciumnya, dan takut kalau ada yang melihatnya. Karna ini adalah sebuah tempat UMUM. Kantin, dimana semua anak murid berkumpul walaupun mereka tidak lapar.

"aniyo.." Jinhyun berkata itu sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Baekhyun tambah merona saja.

"ngg.. aku pergi dulu yaa, hehe" Jinhyun meninggalkan kursi yang tadi ia pakai untuk duduk. Dengan cepat Jinhyun langsung menuju ke toilet wanita.

"UWWAAAA! TADI APA YANG AKU LAKUKAANNNN….." Jinhyun berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"aaaaa….. aku baru pertama kali mencium laki-laki.." Jinhyun belum pernah mencium anak laki-laki lain, bahkan adiknya sekalipun. Seingat Jinhyun, terakhir ia mencium Sehun ketika Sehun menangis karna baru pertama masuk Sekolah Dasar. Yaa… itu sudah lama sekali.

Jinhyun menutupi mukanya yang memerah karna malu. "duh, nanti masih bisa ketemu Baekhyun tidak ya.." Jinhyun memikirkan harus bagaimana ia bertemu Baekhyun nanti, dengan ekspresi apa? Tidak mungkin dengan menunjukan muka idiotnya.

"Hhh~ sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. HWAITING JINHYUNNIE~~!" Jinhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia kan harus berhasil dengan rencananya, jadi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menakhlukkan Byun Baekhyun. Lalu ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tidak ada kejanggalan. Dia memang sangat ahli.

**Baekhyun POV**

A…apa yang tadi dia lakukan…. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran anak itu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja mencium pipiku ditempat umum seperti ini.. haiiisshh

Aku langsung saja bangkit dari bangku kantin dan dengan cepat menuju kelasku, kali ini tidak untuk belajar, tapi untuk menstabilkan detak jantungku yang sudah kacau ini. Dan aku berharap semoga tidak ada yang melihat kegiatan tadi, bisa-bisa aku dibully habis-habisan. Dan, apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya, ck.. aku harus memasang wajah apa nanti.. aiishh..

* * *

**Author POV**

Akhirnya, mereka bisa berbica dengan wajar, tapi mungkin ada sedikit kegugupan. Dan itu terlihat sekali diraut wajah mereka berdua.

Berhari-hari mereka lalui dengan belajar bersama, bahkan sampai-sampai Jinhyun tidak ada waktu bermain dengan teman-temannya, setiap kali teman-teman Jinhyun mengajak bermain, alasan Jinhyun pasti ingin belajar dengan Baekhyun, dan mereka memaklumi saja, karna Jinhyun ingin menjalankan misinya, yang artinya dia tidak boleh diganggu.

Ketika hari libur, Jinhyun berencana mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersama.

"Baek, temenin aku ke Mall yuk.. aku mau beli hadiah untuk teman ku.. mau yaaa?"

"_kapan? "_

"besok jam 9 pagi .. aku tunggu di halte dekat sekolah"

"_oke"_

Jinhyun tersenyum licik mendengar Baekhyun menyutujui ajakannya. "Baek, kamu pasti akan aku takhlukkan"

Keesokan harinya mereka berdua pergi ke Mall dengan wajah ceria. Tetepi, ketika Jinhyun sudah pulang kerumah, ia memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, ekspresi seperti 'tidak percaya dan kaget' itu karna ada pengalaman yang tidak bisa Jinhyun lupakan.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Baek, sepertinya barang seperti itu ada dilantai atas. Ayo kita naik escalator " Jinhyun menarik Baekhyun agar cepat menaiki escalator, karna hari ini Mall itu sangat-sangat ramai. Jinhyun memegang pegangan tangan di escalator, karna dia takut ketinggian jadi ia harus memegang pegangan itu. Tapi Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan tangan Jinhyun dari pegangan escalator dan memegang kedua tangan Jinhyun dari belakang. Jinhyun bingung dengan kelakuan Baekhyun._

_Ketika sudah di lantai yang dimaksud, Baekhyun memakaikan Gel Anti Bacterial ketangan Jinhyun, Jinhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun tanpa kedip._

"_Kamu jangan megang pegangan di escalator itu lagi, itu kan kotor." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap Jinhyun. Yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain._

"_ah, itu karna aku takut ketinggian" Jinhyun menjawab sambil menunduk, dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ini tidak seperti biasanya._

"_kamu pegang tanganku saja kalau kamu takut, sudah ayo kita jalan lagi" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Jinhyun untuk menuju ketempat yang dimaksud. Jinhyun menundukkan kepalanya selama perjalanan. Di ajak bicara oleh Baekhyun pun kadang ia tidak focus._

'_sepertinya aku suka dia' pikir Jinhyun_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

..

..

..

..

* * *

TBC / END ?

* * *

Ihhh…. Ngga seru ih…. Nge bosenin sumpah ni cerita/?

Oiya, saya udah janji mau ngasih tau KABAR BAIK kan yaa?

Oke, **KABAR BAIK**nya adalaahhh….. *drum roll*

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Saya bakal bikin FF ini versi **YAOI** nya ^^ heheheh

Ini sebenernya balasan untuk **Hyobin **eonnie yang udah banyak bantu aku, dan itu sebagai balas budi gitu deh yaa~ hoho

Kalo masalah cast? Wuuiihh.. mungkin kalian udah bisa nebak di cuap-cuap ku di atas yaa~ kekeke

Sekarang saya minta **REVIEW**nya yaa~ dan tolong untuk tidak menjadi **SILENT READER. **Emang apa sih susahnya kasih komentar? Tinggal pencet/? Tombol **REVIEW **dibawah tuuhhh…. Terus komen deh, gampang kan? Ayolah~ hargai para Author yang udah bikin FF, ini berlaku untuk **SEMUA **FF yang kalian baca yaa~ ^^

Sebenernya saya juga sedih.. banget malah/? Karna yang udah **VIEW **FILWME chap 1 itu udah sampe 90-an… tapi yang **REVIEW **Cuma 5.. dan itu orangnya yang saya kenal semua. Mungkin ini emang karna saya masih pemula ya?

Saya juga mau bilang, MUNGKIN saya bakal hiatus, karna saya lagi kelas 9, jadi lagi sibuk-sibuknya, berangkat pagi pulang sore.. huhh, udah kyk orang kerja aja :( dan UN itu bulan Mei jadi yaa habis UN mungkin baru bisa update lagi ^^ makasi yang udah nunggu FF abal-abal ini~

Dan, **SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA KIM JONGIN~ SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA DO KYUNGSOO~ ***tiup terompet* ^^ semoga hubungan kalian langgeng yaa~~ kekeke xD

**BIG THANKS TO: **Kim Saena, ichaams, ParkOna, llvea, hanamizukiy

Sekali lagi **GOMAWO **yang udah **REVIEW**~! ^^ *kisseu


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Kim Seonna

Title: Falling In Love With My Enemy (FILWME)

Genre: School Life, Romance, dkk/?

Cast: Choi Jinhyun(OC)

Byun Baekhyun

EXO's Member

Sisanya temukan sendiri~

* * *

Wwaaaaa…. Ternyata diriku masih sempat memposting FF FILWME chap 3~ kekeke

Ini juga habis selesai T.O ke 3 . doa'in Seonna biar nilainya bagus-bagus yaa? huehheheh xD #modus

Hayoo ada yang bingung sama cerita kemaren ngga? Yang bingung, ayo silahkan PM Seonna aja yaa~ InsyAllah nanti Seonna bales #kaloadakuota xD

Seonna seneng bgt.. ternyata ada yang suka sama FF ini… tapi sedih juga, karna masih banyak yang **Silent Reader **:'(( huhuhu

Oiya, untk FF FILWME versi **YAOI **bakal aku bikin kalo FF ini udah selesai ya.. jadi sabar kalo yang udah nunggu yaoi ver-nya. Makanya ayo review teruss…. Huahahhaha xD

Udah ada nih yang nebak-nebak cast sama rated di FF yang versi yaoi-nya xD hahaha padahal aku blom bikin sama sekali..

Sip, dari pada banyak cincong/? Mending langsung aja ya~

Cekidot~

* * *

..

..

..

**WARNING!**

**TYPO(s)**

..

..

..

**DON'T BE SILENT READER !**

..

..

..

**START!**

* * *

—Beberapa hari sebelum Ujian diadakan—

**Author POV**

"Haii haii Kiyoung~" Jinhyun menghampiri Kiyoung yang sedang ada dilorong kelas sambil membaca buku. Kiyoung, dia itu adalah satu-satunya murid perempuan disekolah ini yang dapat mendekati Jinhyun. Entahlah kenapa bisa sampai begitu.

"eh, annyeong~" Kiyoung menutup bukunya. "kemana saja kamu Jinhyun?" Kiyoung menyimpan bukunya dan menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"ehehe.. aku kan sedang menjalankan misi.. " Jinhyun menjawab dengan entengnya. Dan tentu saja juga membalas senyuman sahabatnya.

"yaa.. aku sih maklum dan terima saja, tapi Kris, dia benar-benar tidak terima.. hahaha tapi aku senang melihat dia sengsara seperti itu, kekeke" Kris adalah salah satu teman mereka yang sangat tampan dan cool, tapi ia akan terlihat berbeda ketika sudah dihadapan teman-temannya. Dan dia sangat menyukai Jinhyun.

"ah, Kris benar-benar berlebihan" Jinhyun terlihat tidak peduli tentang berita mengenai Kris.

"oiya, gimana kamu sama Baekhyun? Berhasil?" Raut wajah Jinhyun terlihat berubah ketika mendengar sahabatnya itu menyebut nama 'Baekhyun'. "Kalian terlihat sangat dekat lho.. sampai-sampai ada gosip bahwa kalian berdua itu pacaran.. hhahahah" Kiyoung bertanya sekaligus memberi tahu, ditambah lagi dengan ketawanya yang super keras. Yang tentu saja Jinhyun tanggapi dengan menutup telinganya sendiri, karna menurut Jinhyun, suara Kiyoung yang terus mengoceh itu dapat menurunkan IQ-nya.

"kamu ini.. ngoceh mulu! Yayaya.. rencana berhasil kok, kita tinggal liat hasilnya nanti, aku pasti bakal dapat ranking 1 menggantikan Baekhyun, kekeke" Jinhyun memberi jawaban kepada Kiyoung. Tapi sebelum ia menjawab seperti itu, Jinhyun terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"tapi kalau yang kalian pacaran itu bener?" Kiyoung bertanya lagi. Sepertinya dia sangat penasaran, mungkin karna sudah lama mereka tidak mengobrol.

"tidak kok, itu tidak benar.. ayolah~ aku tidak akan suka sama anak culun seperti dia.. hahaha" Jinhyun tertawa sambil merangkul Kiyoung.

"eh, Jinhyun jangan ngomong gitu, nanti kamu jadi beneran suka lagi.. kekeke, udah ah aku masuk dulu yaa.." kiyoung menasihati Jinhyun sambil tertawa dan pamit kepada Jinhyun untuk masuk kekelasnya.

"tidak akann~~" Jinhyun berteriak keras sambil berbalik arah menuju kelasnya.

"hahhh~~ eotthoke?" gumam Jinhyun sambil menghela napas berat. Raut wajah Jinhyun berubah menjadi muram.

**Jinhyun POV**

"kamu ini.. ngoceh mulu! Yayaya.. rencana berhasil kok, kita tinggal liat hasilnya nanti, aku pasti bakal dapat ranking 1 menggantikan Baekhyun, kekeke" hah, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan rencana itu.

"tapi kalau yang kalian pacaran itu bener?" eh aku malah baru dengar ada gosip seperti itu, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. apa karna aku terlalu asik bersama Baekhyun ya?

"tidak kok, itu tidak benar.. ayolah~ aku tidak akan suka sama anak culun seperti dia.. hahaha" duh, kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu sih, bahkan aku tidak bisa jujur kepada diri sendiri.

"eh, Jinhyun jangan ngomong gitu, nanti kamu jadi beneran suka lagi.. kekeke, udah ah aku masuk dulu yaa.." aku memang menyukainya. Ah, tapi.. apa iya aku mencintai musuhku sendiri? Dan aku sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi rencana awalku yang buruk itu.

"tidak akann~~"

"hahhh~~ eotthoke?" tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa aku utarakan saja perasaanku ya?

Tapi jujur saja, sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Apa aku benar menyukainya?

Setelah aku _search _di google sebuah definisi 'suka', semua ciri-ciri itu ada pada ku. seperti deg-degan ketika melihatnya, terus memikirkannya, dan lain lain. Bukannya aku tidak terima jika aku 'ternyata' menyukainya, namun.. aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku 'mungkin' menyukainya.

Falling in love with my enemy?

* * *

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku membuka kacamata tebalku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Ah, aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku lihat ada seorang yeoja menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, dia kenapa? Apa dia baru menyadari kalau aku tampan. Ck, aku tidak peduli kalau yeoja itu bukan Jinhyun. Ah, sudahlah, aku ingin melupakan Jinhyun. Dan langsung saja kuberi susu pisang kepada yeoja yang tadi memandangiku, yang tadinya aku berniat untuk memberikannya ke Jinhyun.

Dan aku akan mewujudkan keinginan mu, Choi Jinhyun.

* * *

**Jinhyun POV**

Aaaa~ eotthokae? aku mengutarakan perasaanku tidak yaa….

"WWAA!"

"Aigoo.." aku menoleh kebelakang ternyata Kyungsoo yang mengageti ku. Kurang ajar dia.

"mwoo?!" Tanya ku kepada Kyungsoo dengan nada yang aku tinggikan.

"ehehe.. sabar dong sabar.. lagian dari tadi kamu keliatan lesu banget, lagi mikirin apaan sih?" Kyungsoo menarik bangku didekatku.

"aahh.. lupakan saja. Ada apa?" aku menghadap kearahnya

"tadi Baekhyun nyariin tuh.."

"Jinjja?!" aku yang sedang lesu, ketika Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu aku langsung semangat. Ah, apa-apaan responku ini?

"mwo? Kenapa jadi semangat gitu? Ahh~ ciyeee jadi beneran suka nih? Wah wahh" Kyungsoo menggodaku dengan muka jahilnya. Ah, sialan.

"ah.. meolla. Kamu tahu kenapa Baekhyun nyariin aku?" aku membuat ekspresiku sewajar mungkin.

"muka mu merah tuh.. hahah.. aku ga tahu dia mau ngapain, yang jelas tadi dia bawa susu pisang, mungkin mau dikasih ke kamu" wuuaaa.. jinjja? Aku senang sekali.

"oh, jinjja? Aku kekelas Baekhyun dulu deh ya.. takutnya penting" sepertinya muka ku sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Aku jadi kesenangan sendiri. Rasanya aku ingin loncat-loncat gembiraa….

Aku harus cepat-cepat, sebelum Seonsengnim datang.

**Author POV**

Jinhyun dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba….

"Jinhyun, kamu mau kemana?" Shin Seonsaengnim sudah ada didepan pintu kelas Jinhyun, berniat ingin masuk kekelas Jinhyun, tetapi ia malah mendapati muridnya keluar kelas ketika seharusnya jam pelajaran dimulai.

"nngg.. mau ke.. ke kamar mandi.. hehe" Jinhyun gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan gurunya itu. Akhirnya dia berbohong dengan alasan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"yasudah cepat! 5 menit" Shin seonsaengnim menyuruh Jinhyun kekamar mandi hanya dalam waktu 5 menit.

"mana cukup bertemu Baekhyun hanya 5 menit, cih" Jinhyun mencibir gurunya itu karna kesal dengan waktu yang diberi.

"kamu bicara apa Choi Jinhyun?" Shin Seonsaengnim bertanya pada Jinhyun, karna merasa Jinhyun berbicara padanya.

"ah, aniyo" Jinhyun langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

Ketika ia melewati kelas Baekhyun, terlihat kelas Baekhyun sudah memulai pelajaran.

"ck, sial" umpat Jinhyun sambil mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dari luar jendela. Tapi ia tidak melihat Baekhyun ditempat duduk yang biasa Baekhyun duduki. Yang ia lihat malah seorang namja yang tampan, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa itu. Jinhyun tidak peduli, akhirnya dia putuskan untuk kekamar mandi saja.

Jinhyun memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi, setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya, ia ingin keluar dari bilik itu. Tapi ia urung niatan itu ketika mendengar obrolan adik kelasnya yang menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun.

**Jinhyun POV**

"hya, kamu tahu? Bakhyun oppa benar-benar tampan"

"ah masa sih? Bukannya dia itu culun?"

"aniyo~ aku tadi lihat dia melepas kacamatanya dengan rambutnya yang agak sedikit berantakan.. ah benar-benar tampannn~!"

"jinjja? Aku nanti juga ingin lihat ah"

"lalu aku tadi diberi susu pisang. Senangnyaa~ "

Hahh? Baekhyun lepas kacamata? Jadi tampan? Aigoo aku tidak kuat membayanginya. Tapi tadi apa? Baekhyun memberi anak itu susu pisang, bukannya kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ingin memberinya kepada ku ya? Ah.. entahlah. Yang bernama Baekhyun bukan hanya dia saja kan disekolah ini?

Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat kembali kekelas.

* * *

..

..

—Istirahat—

Setelah mendengar bel berbunyi aku langsung bergegas bangkit dari kursi. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Aku segera menuju kekelas sebelah, tempat Baekhyun berada. Aku lihat tempat itu benar-benar ramai. Ada apa?

"Baekhyunnn~~" aku berteriak kekelas itu. Berharap Baekhyun datang menghampiriku. Tapi nihil, Baekhyun tidak menghampiriku.

"_itu Baekhyun oppa kan? Ah~ tampannya" _orang disebelahku berbicara seperti itu. hah, mana Baekhyun? Jadi Baekhyun yang menjadi tampan itu Baekhyun yang aku kenal? Yang menjadi sainganku itu? Sial.. aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba namja tampan menghampiriku, dia berdiri tepat dihadapan ku. Dia menatapku intens dan menarikku keluar kelas itu. Cengkramannya sangat keras, aku sangat merasakan kesakitan dipergelangan tanganku.

"aaw.. appoyo!" kubentak saja namja itu, aku tidak peduli dia siapa, walaupun dia tampan.

"aku Baekhyun, Jinhyunnie.. " ucapnya sambil mengeliminasi jarakku dengannya. Akhirnya aku mundur hingga tersudut ketembok. Dan sialnya tempat ini sepi.

"jinjjayo? Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini Baek-ah?" aku tidak percaya Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, lihat saja penampilannya. Baju seragam yang dikeluarkan, kancing atas tidak terpasang pada tempatnya, rambut yang acak-acakan. Tidak terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang dulu pertama kali aku lihat. Dan, kemana kaca mata tebal yang selalu bertengger dihidungnya itu? Tapi sekarang dia jauh lebih tampan. Tapi apa yang membuat dia menjadi seperti ini?

"wae? Aku begini kan gara-gara kamu" serasa dia tahu apa yang aku pertanyakan. Dia menjawab dengan wajah yang semakin didekatkan ke wajahku.

"maksudmu?" aku benar-benar bingung dengan ucapannya. Dan sekarang hidung kami telah bersentuhan, oh jantung ku ini kenapa?

"kamu deketin aku karna ingin merebut peringkatku saja kan? Aku akan mengabulkan tujuan licikmu itu" Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dari wajahku, dan bersandar disebelahku.

"mwoo?" aku menatapnya terkejut.

**FlashBack ON**

**Baekhyun POV**

ah, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Jimhyun, karna kemarin dia sudah mengajariku pelajaran Fisika. Ya bukan aku saja yang mengajarinya, tapi sesekali dia juga mengajariku. Aku ingin memberinya susu pisang kesukaannya.

Aku datang kekelas Jinhyun, tapi sebelum masuk aku harus menerima resiko yang akan aku dapatkan. Yah, inilah resiko berdekatan dengan murid populer sepertinya.

"Baekhyun-ah" aku mendengar ada yang memanggil ku dari kelas Jinhyun. Tapi itu bukan suara Jinhyun, lalu siapa?

Dan langsung saja aku menolehkan kepala ku kedalam kelas Jinhyun, dan disana ada teman dekat Jinhyun yang aku tidak ingat siapa namanya, Kyung siapalah itu. Dia langsung menghampiriku, mungkin dia tahu kalau aku tidak berani masuk kesana, jadi dia yang menghampiriku.

"ada apa? Mencari Jinhyun?" Tanya namja bermata bulat itu. Eh, dia namja kan?

"e..eh, iya.. dia ada dimana?" tanyaku agak gugup. Ya aku akui aku jadi menyukai Jinhyun, bahkan sekarang perasaan ku semakin meningkat.

"dia tadi kekantin, susul saja sana, mungkin dia sudah diperjalanan ingin kembali." Jawab namja itu sambil sesekali terseyum, sepertinya dia baik.

"ah nde, gomawo.. ngg.. Kyungsoo-shi" aku mengucapkan terima kasih setelah aku melihat name tag yang bertulisan Kyungsoo, oh.. jadi namanya Kyungsoo.

"nde," dia kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dan aku menuju kantin, dan berharap bertemu Jinhyun untuk segera memberi susu ini.

Ah, itu Jinhyun. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan temannya, mungkin lebih baik aku menunggunya selesai mengobrol.

"_oiya, gimana kamu sama Baekhyun? Berhasil? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat lho.. sampai-sampai ada gosip bahwa kalian berdua itu pacaran" _mereka sedang membicarakan aku ya? Dan maksud teman Jinhyun apa? Berhasil? Berhasil apa? Aku agak bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"_kamu ini.. ngoceh mulu! Yayaya.. rencana berhasil kok, kita tinggal lihat hasilnya nanti, aku pasti bakal dapat ranking 1 menggantikan Baekhyun, kekeke" _a..haha apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia ingin mendekati ku hanya untuk merebut peringkat ku?

"_tapi kalau yang kalian pacaran itu bener?" _aku berharap semoga itu bisa terjadi, tapi setelah tahu apa yang dia harapkan…. Hah, Aku jadi tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.

"_tidak kok, itu tidak benar.. ayolah~ aku tidak akan suka sama anak culun seperti dia.. hahaha" _ternyata dia orangnya seperti ini? Ck. Ternyata aku sudah masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Bodoh sekali. Ah, aku malas mendengarnya, lebih baik aku kembali kekelas.

**FlashBack OFF**

**Jinhyun POV**

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya kaget, setelah mendengarkan ceritanya yang panjang kali lebar itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Baekhyun mendengar percakapan ku dengan Kiyoung.. uhh! Ini salah paham.

"Baek, itu salah paham.. sungguh" aku beralih menatapnya

"salah paham kata mu? Lalu apa?" Baekhyun balas menatapku, tapi lebih terlihat seperti tatapan benci.

"awalnya, aku memang ingin merebut peringkat mu." Aku menghela napas berat "tapi sekarang tidak. Baek, aku sudah tidak ingin melakukan rencanaku yang buruk itu.. sungguh" aku tak lagi menatapnya, aku lebih memilih untuk menunduk.

"ah, dan setelah ini kamu ingin bilang kalau kamu suka aku kan? Kamu sama seperi yeoja lain Hyun-ah aku kira kamu berbeda" Baekhyun menatapku malas. Aku tidak percaya Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu.

"Baek.. aku.. aku memang menyukai mu!" aku berteriak kearahnya. Ya, aku sudah mengutarakan perasaan ku. tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Mungkin dia akan membenci ku.

**Author POV**

"Baek.. aku.. aku memang menyukai mu!" Jinhyun menatap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir kepipi putihnya.

Baekhyun terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Jinhyun, dia tidak percaya kalau Jinhyun ternyata menyukainya. Dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun masih menyukai yeoja itu, bahkan Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin terperangkap ke lubang yang sama. Dia tidak sebodoh itu.

"kamu mengatakan itu setelah aku sudah berpenampilan seperti ini huh? Aku sudah bilang, bahwa kamu sama seperti yeoja lainnya.. menyukai hanya dengan melihat penampilan seseorang" Baekhyun pergi tanpa peduli dengan air mata Jinhyun yang semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun berhenti, lalu berbalik kearah Jinhyun yang sedang menutupi mukanya yang penuh dengan air mata itu. "di ujian besok, aku tidak akan mengisinya dengan benar. Tenang saja, kamu akan mendapatkan yang kau ingin kan, menjadi rangking 1 menggantikan ku." Baekhyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jinhyun sendirian di koridor sepi ini. Koridor ini akan menjadi tempat yang paling ingin Jinhyun lupakan.

..

..

..

* * *

**TBC or END ?**

* * *

Wahh alurnya maju mundur lagi nih.. hehehe, tapi pada ngertikan? Yang ngga ngerti siapa? Angkat kakinya coba~ kekeke xD

Seonna mau nanya dong, Cerita ini kependekan atau kepanjangan? Atau kasih saran words nya berapa juga boleh ^^ demi kenyamanan pembaca.. hehe

Nahh~ tuh udah dilanjut yaa? sekarang waktunya **REVIEW~!**

Ayo mari di **REVIEW **^^

**BIG Thanks To: **nonabaozi, hanamizukiy, ParkOna, ichaams

Terima kasih yang sudah **REVIEW**~! Ayo silahkan di **REVIEW **lagi yyaaaa~~! ^^

Hanamizukiy: huahahhah… ih kamu cium-cium, aku Cuma boleh dicium sama Baekhyun~ kekeke.. nih udah lanjut yaa :*

mari mari di **REVIEW**~~!^^


End file.
